All Alone
by BiG Gabe
Summary: Its just him, in this world. Just a world with the usual mobs. He feels alone and all he can do is just craft, mine and kill mobs. So what happens to our hero? One-Shot.


**Gabe: This is just a fanfic for Minecraft because I got bored. Enjoy!**

There was one player. He had just opened up his computer and began to play his brand new game that he had just bought. It was called Minecraft. He loaded up a new world and soon began to play. It was just him, no other person was in his world. The only other entities were the passive mobs and the hostile mobs. At first he kept getting killed by the hostile mobs. Creepers kept blowing him up and zombies raided him at night. After building a house, he began to learn how to play. He began to mine for minerals like coal, iron and diamond.

Days passed and he had more amounts of iron, coal and some gold. Still, he had not found any diamonds yet. As the in game time moved on, he found diamonds. He mined them and used them to create diamond swords, pickaxes, and armor. Now that he had diamond tools, he remembered that he could mine obsidian blocks. He mined further in hopes of finding obsidian. Eventually, he found the obsidian and harvested it. Using the obsidian, he created a portal.

He used flint and stone to activate the portal. Entering the portal, there was bound to be surprises for him. He had not carried many items for this was his first trip to the Nether. Entering the Nether, he was immediately greeted with fireballs from Ghasts that soared around his portal. He didn't stand a chance against the Ghasts. He had no armor and he died quickly. The next day, he equipped his armor and entered the Nether prepared for battle. Using his bow and arrow, he successfully repelled the Ghasts. He then planted cobblestone blocks around the Nether portal to protect him from the fireballs of the Ghasts. The player continued to explore the depths of the Nether while killing some zombie pigmen along the way.

After spending a long time in the Nether, he returned to the Overworld. Returning to the Overworld, he built a large castle around a large village. Villagers often visited his castle. He was the self-proclaimed king of the village. One day, the player spotted an unusual mob. It was a tall, black mob with purple eyes and purple particles surrounding it. It was an Enderman and it was carrying a block that once belonged to a house. The player believed that the Enderman was a thief and proceeded to kill the Enderman. The Enderman teleported behind him and attempted to kill the player. The player recovered and had a long battle with the Enderman. After finally killing the mob, he found an Ender Pearl. He crafted an eye of Ender using the Ender Pearl. With the help of the eye of Ender, the player found various strongholds.

In the stronghold, he found Ender portals. He activated them and entered the Ender. He was ill prepared for what was to come. The Ender Dragon appeared and quickly killed the player. The player respawned in the Overworld and got ready to get revenge on the Dragon. He took his armor, sword, healing potions, bow, and a fistful of arrows. He went to the stronghold and entered the Ender portal again. After a long and intense battle with the Ender Dragon, the player finally defeated the Ender Dragon. It was over. He had finally defeated the boss of Minecraft.

The player beat the boss all by himself. There was no one else besides him. Or was it really just him? The player did catch some sightings of a mysterious figure staring at him. He usually saw this figure when there was fog. The figure looked a lot like the player himself except he had no pupils. When the player tried to find the figure, it would disappear. During the player's search for this figure, he would find abandoned mine shafts. In these mine shafts, he would find rare items. The player finally gave up his search and returned to his castle. Days passed and the player began to get bored. He was all alone in this world and it was getting boring. He then decided to save the world and play online for the first time. The player was soon going to have so much fun playing online with others.


End file.
